Recreational flotation and buoyancy devices are known for use with water recreational activities. Mattress-like floats that are filled with air are known, which allow users to float on top of the water. Other known devices are foam-based. Chairs or seats that are mounted to or made entirely from foam allow users to float upon the water. Other foam-based devices, such as foam tubes which are sometimes called “noodles” are known. Users of foam tubes can float by holding on to the foam tubes.